Abuse Me
by Ashton Li
Summary: Ryoma didn't want anyone to know what was happening to him at home. He didn't want them to see him at his weakest. Though, if he continued with his lies, things wouldn't end in a pleasant way. Would someone be able to save him before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE:**** First, thank you for stopping by. Second, I do not own these characters or the Prince of Tennis. Third, I would like to mention that this is a revised, rewritten, and reworked version of "You're Not Strong Enough". This fic should hopefully be a lot better. I do plan to have at least a little bit of romance in this fic…that means a FujiXRyoma fic. Happy reading~!  
(The genres may change to something more fitting later on...)**

**Abuse Me**

_How long will people continue to move forward in this world? How long will I be left behind?_

"Ah!"

_I can't hold back these tears. No matter how strong I pretend to be, it's not enough. Why are you doing this to me?

* * *

_

Ryoma placed himself away from the other tennis team members. He watched as they changed out of their school clothes into their tennis uniforms. Fuji gracefully slipped into his jacket while Kaidou tightened the green bandana around his head. Ryoma's body refused to move from that spot as the older boys left the room. Standing up, he let out a sigh and unbuttoned his white shirt. On his skin, marks of purple, blue, and brown rested along with red scars. His hold body quivered from thinking of how they were placed on him. Quickly replacing his clothes, he rushed out of the room and towards the tennis courts.

* * *

_If I pretend to be okay, will you not ask questions? I fear what people might think if they were to see these marks. I'll continue to hide them until there is nothing left of me. These scars will be my secrets…these secrets will never be told.

* * *

_

"The sun sure is making it hot out here," Oishi unzipped his jacket it along with the other regulars. They left them all in a pile out of the way.

"Ochibi~!" Eiji grabbed hold of the small boy and let his hand reach for his zipper. "You should take your jacket off too."

Ryoma quickly pulled himself away and held his jacket tight around his neck. "I'm fine like this."

"Get back to practice!" Tezuka pointed to the empty courts.

* * *

Momoshiro threw one of the tennis balls he held high up into the air and hit it across the court. He was shocked to see Ryoma frozen in his spot; allowing the ball to fly pass him. His small frame shook before falling to his knees. The fears he held were building up inside his mind and taking control.

"Echizen!" Momoshiro jumped over the net and placed himself beside the boy. "Hey, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Ryoma flinched as the other boy's hand touched his shoulder. "It's still your serve…"

Momoshiro returned to his side of the court. Once again he served the ball towards Ryoma. This time, even though his movements were uncertain, Ryoma ran to hit the ball back. His breathing was heavy, but he didn't want to give into the pain. He didn't want to seem weak.

* * *

After practice ended, Ryoma waited until the others had already left before stripping himself out of his clothes. He placed his pale hand onto one of the smaller bruises near his left wrist and flinched. When he heard the door to the room open, he fumbled to put clothes back on his body.

"Oh, Echizen, you're still here?" Fuji's smile disappeared when he noticed Ryoma racing to get clothes on.

"I'm leaving," Ryoma threw his bag on his shoulder and walked pass the older boy.

"Echizen?" Fuji let his eyes open to see the small brown mark on Ryoma's neck. "Echizen!" Even if his voice would have reached Ryoma, he wouldn't have turned back. The last thing he wanted was one of his teammates to see what was happening to him. "What has happened to him?"

* * *

"I'm home!" Ryoma dashed up the stairs of his house only to be stopped by his father, Nanjiro. "Is Mom home?"

"She went out. I thought we could play a little tennis today," Nanjiro tossed a ball into the air.

"I have homework to do."

"It won't be that long, Ryoma. Just a few serves."

"But I―"

Without being able to finish his sentence, Ryoma was being dragged towards the door and out to the back. Nanjiro didn't let go of his wrist until they were at the tennis court.

"Just one match," Nanjiro laughed as he served the ball.

"I'm not ready," Ryoma looked around for a racket to use, but before he could grab it, the ball made contact with his face. "Ouch…"

"Your reactions are slow today, boy," he once again tossed a ball in the air and swung his racket forward. "Come on, Ryoma, put up a fight!"

"Stop…" as Ryoma looked up, he let out a scream as rocks flew towards his face. As the touched his soft skin, they sliced small cuts all over his cheeks. Salty tears mixed with the crimson blood causing him to cringe from the stinging feeling.

"Seems like that's all you can handle, Ryoma," Nanjiro scoffed as he headed back towards the house.

* * *

_I never wanted to give into my fears. Did you know you used to be my hero? When did this happen? When did you turn so cruel? I thought you were my father…I thought you cared. What did I do to cause this to happen? One of these days, you're going to be the one to kill me._

**NOTE:**** I didn't want this to be the next fic that I wrote, but I couldn't help but start it. As stated before, this is a completely reworked version of "You're Not Strong Enough". I rewrite it because it had a good concept, it just lack in so many places. I hope you will be able to enjoy this fic. I do plan on placing a dash of romance in this fic. The pairing is probably obvious…FujiXRyoma. I know that Ryoma dies in "You're Not Strong Enough", but that doesn't mean he will in this fic. It really all depends on how things end up going.**

**I feel like the subjects I write about are becoming more and more depressing. I'm sorry that I have to abuse Ryoma so much within my fics. I just enjoy seeing him in pain…I mean, I like to see him cry. That's not what I meant to say. I…I have no excuse.**

**I hope you liked this chapter and will come back for more. Thank you so much for reading. Hopefully I'll see you for the next chapter~!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ryoma stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. He traced the outline of one of the scratches below his right eye. Trying to pull at his hair to cover the marks, he let out a sign and placed his hat upon his head. No matter how hard he tried, there was no way of covering all the scrapes and bruises that painted his face.

* * *

_The pain inflicted on me isn't a sign of my strength…it's a sign of how weak I truly am. If my tears could stop things from continuing down this path, I would cry until there is not a single drop of salty water left to drip from my eyes.

* * *

_

"Was I the only one that noticed Echizen acting a little different yesterday?" Momoshiro questioned the other boys in the room.

Fuji held onto his jacket with his natural smile on his face. "It seems like today is too warm to be wearing these."

"Ah, Fuji, you're not even listening, are you?" Eiji placed his jacket to the side and shook his head. "Ochibi wouldn't take his off yesterday even with how hot it was. There must be someth―" He let his words fade as he heard the door to the clubhouse open.

Ryoma, who had walked in, pulled at the cap that sat on top his head. Looking towards the floor, he shuffled around the other boys to an open spot in the room. Placing his bag on the bench he dug through it and took out his tennis outfit.

"It's another hot day, Echizen, you might want to leave your jacket in here," Inui tapped his pen against the pages of his green notebook.

"Right," he took his white hat and placed it to the side. Continuing to look downwards, he picked up his shirt and clenched his fingers tightly around it. "Why is everyone staring at me?"

"Ochibi, are you ok?" Eiji rested his arm on the younger boy's shoulder causing him to flinch and pull away.

"I'm fine," Ryoma looked up. Right when he met with Eiji's eyes, he quickly busied himself with his clothes.

"Those marks…"

"It's nothing."

"Echizen, what happened?" Fuji placed his hand gently under Ryoma's chin forcing him too meet with his gaze. "This is―"

"My cat scratched me."

"There's more than scratches on your face."

Ryoma managed to move away from Fuji's touch. "I fell down the stairs."

"Don't lie!" Kaidou growled as he pointed his racket at Ryoma. "If there's something wrong, you should tell your upperclassmen."

"There's nothing wrong," Ryoma mumbled as he began to change his clothing. Without thinking, he allowed those five that remained in the room to see the marks that covered his skin. Purple, black, brown, and blue; the colors painted his body from arms to legs.

"How did this happen to you?" Momoshiro instantly pushed the small boy up against the wall. He could see the fear that he held in his eyes. "Echizen?"

Ryoma shifted his eyes down to the right. "I've been clumsy lately…walking into the door and stuff…"

"Why are you lying to us?"

"It's not a lie."

"Just let him be," Fuji shook his head as if disagreeing with the words he spoke. "We need to get to practice." He motioned everyone out of the room. When they all left he turned back one last time to see Ryoma still against the wall. "Echizen, if you're being harmed at home, you have to tell someone."

"I told you, I'm just walking into things and falling over a lot," Ryoma slowly sat down on the bench. "It's nothing to worry about."

Fuji let out a sigh. "I can't help but worry when you're lying about the truth."

"...Fuji-senpai…" before he could utter his name, the older boy was already gone. Ryoma placed his hands on his knees as he leaned forward. Squeezing his eyes shut, he forced the tears that were forming to retreat. "Tears won't help me…"

* * *

_I wish he knew how much he's truly hurting me. This person who hits me is the same person who first placed a tennis racket in my hand. He gave me something to love but is slowly making me fear it. This man, my father, should be someone I can always go to and always love me. In the end, he has become my enemy.

* * *

_

As tennis practice came to a conclusion, Ryoma stood outside of the door to the clubhouse. When he noticed his slim teammate walking by, he reached forward and pulled at the back of his shirt.

"Ah, Echizen, you didn't come to practice," Fuji acted as if the confrontation of earlier never happened. "Most of us thought you had left."

"Senpai, can I talk to you?" there was loneliness and lack of confidence within Ryoma's voice.

"Let me change," he retreated inside the room leaving Ryoma once again alone.

* * *

_I need someone to save me…_

**NOTE:**** Sorry it took me so long to update. I have been in one of my horrible writer's block. All the cures for writer's block don't seem to really work for me. Anyways, this is the second chapter. After reading two chapters, does the genre seems to fit or should I change it to something else? I'm not that sure if "angst" is really fitting. Oh, sorry that this chapter is short, I wanted to separate the conversation Ryoma and Fuji has for…unknown reasons. I have no update schedule set up yet, so I'm unsure of when the next chapter will be out.**

**I have a poll in my profile, please vote in it. There are also pictures from the anime convention I went to a few weeks back if anyone wants to see them. I had a very childish moment back then when I met Kobayashi Yumiko. There are a lot of other updates I need to work on as well as some novel editing, so I don't have much else to say. Thank you so much for all the reviews on the first chapter. Please continue to read through this fic until the end. I will do my best to continue to improve my writing skills so they're not completely terrible. Thank you~!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ryoma watched as each of the tennis players walked out of the room. Each gave him a peculiar look that he only caught out of the corner of his eye. As the final boy left the room, Ryoma saw a hand motioning him to follow. His steps were sluggish as he tagged behind the taller boy. They left the area surrounding the school, and stopped once the large building was no longer in sight.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about, Echizen?"

Ryoma carefully studied the way the older boy pulled his fingers through the strands of light brown hair that fell in his face. "Fuji-senpai, I'm scared to go home…"

"What has been going on there?" Fuji lowered himself to be at Ryoma's height. "Who's been doing these things to you?"

"You can't tell anyone…"

"I won't."

"Promise!"

"Echizen, I promise, what ever you say will stay between us."

The young boy let his head hand low as he let words slowly slip through his lips. "My father…is abusing me…"

"You realize you should do something about this, don't you?" Fuji let out a sigh. "You're being hurt; this isn't right. If this doesn't stop, you can be seriously hurt…or worse!"

Ryoma's body recoiled back from the tone Fuji had taken. "Things will be fine."

"How can you say such a thing? Look in a mirror, Echizen…look at what he has done to you."

"Because this little hope that is in my heart is all I have left!" he growled and quickly turned away. "Just stop questioning things…"

"Echizen," Fuji watched as he stumbled his way down the road and towards his house. "Echizen…he'll kill you if this continues…"

* * *

_These are words I should have never spoken. Will you attempt to save me or leave me here to rot? This little hope…this little bit of light…it's everything I have…

* * *

_

Ryoma slipped into his house and nervously looked around. When he noticed no one home, he quickly crept up the stairs and locked himself in his room. Sitting on his bed, his body began to quiver; frighten from what could have happened when he arrived at his home. Karupin nuzzled up again his hand as if trying to tell him that things were going to be alright for now.

"I shouldn't have bothered Fuji-senpai with these things," he mumbled as his fingers tickled behind the cat's ear. "I'm safe for now…"

"Nya?" Karupin tilted her head as if trying to understand what he was saying.

Ryoma let out a sigh as he let himself fall back in his bed. "I want to wake up from this nightmare…"

"Ryoma! Get down here!" a gruff voice called.

* * *

_This nightmare. This pain. This suffering. This shame. Take it away…please…someone take it away. Wake me up before it's too late._

**NOTE:**** Yes, I realize that it took me forever and a day to update and all you get is this pathetic chapter. Forgive me. I will attempt to be better with getting more updates out this month, but I cannot promise you much since I am researching and plotting and preparing myself for November. I will say this now: I will try my hardest to do updates in November but I participate NaNoWriMo, so it might be a bit difficult.**

**Thank you for reading this chapter, taking the time to wait for it to be posted, so on, so on. I hope the next chapters will be much better than this one. Now, I'm going to attempt to do some more fic writing. Hope to see you for the next chapter~**


	4. Chapter 4

Ryoma stared at the image of him in the mirror. Placing his hand gently on the glass, he sighed and closed his eyes. Purple and brown stained his right cheek, arms, and legs while a few cuts decorated his left shoulder to accompany his scraped knees. There were no excuses to be made for how he looked because Ryoma knew all to well no one would believe his made up stories. Not wanting to see the pain that filled hi eyes, he fumbled towards his closet to get ready for the day. In his mind, he tried to think of ways to avoid his teammates but knew it was impossible. At the day's morning practice, Ryoma would have very few options to choose from. In the end, lying would do him no good.

* * *

Out on Seigaku's tennis courts, not a single word was spoken about Ryoma's appearance. Eyes stared away as everyone kept to themselves while the young boy walked by. He didn't know why there were no questions, and it made him feel slightly uneasy… like something wasn't exactly right. When he finally met with the rest of the Regulars, Ryoma adjusted the cap that rested on his head; the eight older boys peering down at him.

"Echizen," with crossed arms, Tezuka took a few steps forward while examining his younger teammate. "I think it's best if you tell us what's going on."

"And no making up lies because we won't believe them, Ochibi!" Eiji chirped in; his usual happy demeanor no where to be found.

"It doesn't concern you," Ryoma focused on the ground in order to avoid the faces of those who had became his friends.

"You've got it wrong, Echizen," Oishi got to his knees in order to be at Ryoma's eye level. Gently, he took the boy's chin in his hand and forced him to look at him. "We are concerned because you continue to come to school with more and more marks on your body. Echizen, if something bad is going on in your house, you need to get help… you can't let this go on for any longer.

Pulling away, Ryoma smacked the hand that had been touching him. His body shook as he turned towards Fuji. Anger ranged through him as he looked at this person whom he trusted with certain information.

"You promised not to tell anyone! You said you'd keep it between just the two of us!" Ryoma lashed out. "You lied! Liar! Liar!"

Kaidou and Momoshiro both grabbed either side of the small boy as he tried to attack Fuji. His attempts to break free from their grips were futile; they were too strong.

"I've said nothing to them that would break our promise. I merely agreed that you, Echizen, need to talk to someone about what's going on… that you need help. They don't need me to tell them something is going on in your home when it's already written over your face and every inch of your body," opening his eyes to reveal their icy blue color, Fuji pulled his fingers through his light brown hair. "We don't want anything more to happen to you. You don't deserve what is happening to you."

Inui flipped towards the back of his green notebook and cleared his throat. "The data doesn't lie. The likelihood of your father abusing you is nearly one hundred percent. If this continues, the outcome will be something I'd rather not think about."

"We're not letting this go," Tezuka was stern with his words. "It's either you talk to someone about this now or we do."

"Can't you just stay out of my life?" Ryoma growled; still fighting to get away from Kaidou and Momoshiro. "Let me go!"

"Just let him go," Fuji looked over at the two second years. "It's not like he'll do this for himself. He'd rather get hurt over getting help. Let him run away… but we won't turn our heads away and act as if none of this has happened."

When the young boy was released, he almost instantly fell to his knees. Tears swelled in his eyes which he quickly wiped away with the back of his hand. These eight boys who stood around him only knew so much. They only saw the scars, so how could the even begin to imagine the pain? No matter how hard Ryoma tried to run away, his legs just wouldn't lift up. Instead, he stayed there on the ground and sniffled; fighting the salty tears that wanted to smear down his cheeks. He didn't want to be seen as weak; not in front of his teammates. Though, Ryoma didn't have an ounce of strength left in him. His will to fight was drained all too long ago. No, he didn't like what his father had been doing to him, but what point was left for his life? To play tennis? It was no longer important now that his spirit to play the sport was taken away the first time Nanjiro purposely shot the tennis ball directly at Ryoma's face.

"I'll be fine tonight," Ryoma barely uttered. "I just want to go home…"

"Maybe it would be best if one of us walk with you since you seem a bit weak at the moment," Kawamura suggested.

Ryoma extended his arm out and pointed towards Fuji. "Fine…"

Handing his tennis racket over to Eiji, Fuji helped Ryoma up off the ground. He didn't bother to say a word as he guided the younger boy away from the others. The silence was enough to know that Ryoma wasn't too keen about the idea of having someone tagging along. It didn't matter to Fuji though because he had already decided to use this as an opportunity to dig a bit deeper into Ryoma's mind.

"Ochibi…" Eiji clenched the racket he held tightly within his hand. "You need to get through this. Let Fuji help… let him in…"

Tezuka placed his hand on Eiji's shoulder causing him to jump. "Alright, lets get back to practice. No slacking!"

Uncertainty; it was what each of them felt beating within their hearts. They had now placed their faith in Fuji's hands. He was the only one that had even the slightest chance of getting through to Ryoma and saving him from this abuse no one deserved.

* * *

_ Can I trust you? I wonder… is it too late? Am I even able to be saved anymore? Just abuse me… I've already become nothing…_

**NOTE:**** Dear reader, for the love of all things tennis, please do not allow me to go this long without updating. Thank you. Anyways, thank you for stopping by and reading chapter 4. I realize this was a short chapter just like all the ones before, but I hope it was good enough for my comeback to this fic. Sorry if my writing is different; I've been trying to develop my writing better. With that said, I decided to go ahead and work harder with my fics and treat them like I would my normal novel writing.**

**Sorry for the major delay. I enjoyed writing this chapter, so hopefully you enjoyed reading it. I don't have any sort of schedule right now, but I will say this is one of my main fics that I will be focusing on more from now on. Thank you once again for coming around and reading my fic. It means a lot to me~**


	5. Chapter 5

Ryoma stood outside of his house with Fuji by his side. The walk to the Echizen residence was nothing but silence as neither of them had something to break it. There were no words that the older boy could say to make Ryoma realize what was happening to him. He was so overly stubborn that he didn't even seem to care about his wellbeing.

"Echizen…"

"I'll be going now," Ryoma's voice cracked as he stepped forward; stopped by a hand jerking his shoulder back.

"How are you so sure that everything will be fine?" Fuji stared down at the younger boy. He didn't seem willing to let go so easily.

"It doesn't matter. This doesn't concern you," he bit his lower lip and returned the taller boy's gaze. "Why should it matter to someone like you anyways?"

"Because despite how stubborn and completely naïve you tend to be, I've found myself liking you around," he brushed his hand up against Ryoma's bruised cheek causing him to flinch. "I don't like seeing you this way… this isn't the Echizen I've become so fond of…"

"Well get used to it!"

Fuji moved himself away and let out a sigh. "I can't do that."

"It's fading," a tear streamed down Ryoma's cheek; the feeling shocking him. "That little bit of hope that was left in my heart…"

"Echizen," Fuji allowed himself to grow closer to him and lean down to his height. Softly, his nose and cheek nuzzled up against Ryoma's. "I'll find a way to save you… without breaking our promise…"

Before Ryoma was able to open his mouth to whisper a response, he found Fuji's body no longer up against his. The older boy had already disappeared down the street in the direction they had come from. Feeling weak in the knees, he took a few steps forward and tripped to the ground. He cringed in pain; gasping for air as he found himself in an uncontrollable sob. Thoughts rapidly raced through Ryoma's mind as he stayed there. Confused as to what all was going on around him, he found himself wishing he had reached out for someone sooner.

* * *

_ What is it that makes me deserve to be saved? I'm not the only one suffering, I know. You saw into me from the start. The first mark, your eyes spotted it, but you didn't say a word. Were you too pretending it was happening? Did you believe that as long as you continue to look away and smile that it would just disappear? I can see it now… this fading hope… you're the one who can rejuvenate it.

* * *

_

Arriving back at school, Fuji made his way towards the tennis courts. Stopping to watch as everyone had short practices matches together, the first image he remembered of Ryoma flashed into his mind. Taken back by the thought, he shook his head and proceeded forward; meeting with Tezuka by the court's entrance.

"You talked with Echizen, right?" stern as always, Tezuka stood there with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"It'll take some time," Fuji swiftly walked past the taller boy. Even though he tried to get away, he was all to certain that he would be stopped; forced to talk more.

"I wouldn't think he has much time. We should take action now."

"No," he let his icy stare meet with Tezuka's milk chocolate eyes. "I've made a promise that I plan to keep. Leave Echizen to me."

"I can't say I feel that you know what you're doing at this point, Fuji. This isn't just a game that you can risk taking the wrong move. It's a serious matter that needs to be taken care of for Echizen's own safety."

Shaking his head, Fuji refused to listen to anymore. Not allowing the boy to stop him again, he moved onto the courts and searched for Eiji. Retrieving his racket from him, he said a few words into his ear and left. If everyone was to get involved with what was happening with Ryoma, it would only cause a bigger mess. Fuji knew too well that Ryoma's father would lie his way out of being framed with abuse. Though, more than that, he knew Ryoma wouldn't stick up for himself and state the truth. For now, Ryoma had to continue to fight and hold on the best he could until Fuji was able to figure something out. There had to be a way to pull Ryoma out of the disastrous nightmare he was living.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!"

* * *

_I lied. I lied. Oh, how I lied. This isn't okay. Things won't be fine. If you wanted to save me, why didn't you take me away? I'm going to die. I swear, I'm going to die. These bruises and cuts. This bleeding. When will it stop? This is it. Just like that hope I once had… my life, too, is fading away. I won't close my eyes. I won't sleep at night. If I do, I just know he'll take my life…_

**NOTE:**** Hmm… random screaming...  
I apologize if "milk chocolate" isn't a good color for Tezuka's eyes. I was too lazy to search for what color his eyes are (I'm also too lazy to get up and look at either my art book or box set.). *looks at wall* I think my laziness and stupidity has officially just been confirmed.**

**Anyways, thank you for stopping by to read chapter 5. It wasn't a long chapter, I know, but I have my reasons. Or maybe I don't. Who really knows? There's a poll in my profile, yes, so maybe you'll vote in it. Again, thank you for continuing to read this fic. I hope you'll come back for more. I'm back, I promise! One hundred percent! Therefore, I'll continue to do my best with this fic and everything else. Okay! Bye bye for now~**


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Ryoma left the house earlier than usual. He rushed out the door and made his way to the school as fast as his feet would let him. Arriving at the school, he wobbled around towards the clubhouse where no one had yet arrived. Throwing his bag into the corner, he pulled out his tennis jacket; bunching it into a ball. Nearly collapsing to the floor, his soft hair hit his makeshift pillow. Ryoma's body almost instantly shut off as he drifted to sleep there in the corner.

At least thirty minutes had passed by before another person walked into the room. No one who entered had noticed the small boy laying there in the corner. Though, when a faint moan slipped past Ryoma's lips, almost everyone turned to look.

"Ochibi?" Eiji tilted as he peered down at the boy laying there on the floor; curled into a ball. "Should we wake him up?"

Tezuka, not bothering to even look, jerked Eiji's shoulder away. "Just get changed."

"Huh… uh… right!"

They all left Ryoma laying there as they got ready for the morning's practice. The normal chatter was faint and barely heard since everyone believed it would best to not disturb the young boy. When everyone began to file out of the room, Tezuka turned himself to Fuji and allowed his eyes to glide down towards Ryoma. He left without a word; leaving Fuji to figure out what he was to do next. Noting that it was just the two of them left, Fuji got to his knees and inched his way towards the boy.

"Echizen?" Fuji's voice was faint and he took a moment to scan the body before him. There were more bruises on his skin and what seemed to be a large gash could be spotted on his chest where his shirt was open. Trying to get a better look, Fuji moved closer and reached his hands out; slowly unbuttoning the shirt more. Ryoma didn't seem to notice his clothes being tampered with, but when Fuji's lips touched the cut, his eyes flickered open and a high pitch scream pierced through Fuji's ears. Immediately, he pulled away; unable to explain himself.

Ryoma held his shirt tightly against him. "Wh… what do you think you're doing?"

"It appears that my lips couldn't help themselves," Fuji smirked. "Your body doesn't agree with what you said yesterday."

"This is nothing," he tried to avoid Fuji's vision, but he could feel his eyes all over him.

"Oh, I couldn't tell really tell with the cut on your chest."

Getting to his feet, Ryoma pushed his way around Fuji with bag in hand. "Forget it. It's not important."

"I don't think this is something I can just forget. Seeing you this way is―"

"I SAID FORGET IT!"

Right when he yelled out, he felt his body pinned to the wall. Fuji leaned close and allowed their eyes to meet while he kept a tight grip around Ryoma's wrists. The younger boy squirmed around, but it seemed impossible to get away. With his body shaking, tears formed in his eyes; scared.

"How can I forget when it's this easy to put you in a bad situation? You're so easy to take advantage of that it's becomes a bit hard not to think about what will happen to you. You're too weak to fight for yourself," Fuji placed his lips against Ryoma's left ear. "Would you rather me sit around and watch you be killed?"

"S-senpai…"

"It's impossible to pretend I don't see what's happening to you, and even if I could act as if you weren't getting hurt, I wouldn't. Seeing you being abused like this puts a horrible feeling in my heart and has made me only think the worse," he slowly allowed himself to shift; his lips meeting with Ryoma's. Though, as soon as the touched, Fuji pulled himself away and headed for the door. "You should get dressed and hurry to practice."

As the door closed, Ryoma felt his body slip to the floor. He wiped the back of his hands across his eyes before lightly touching his lips with the tips of his fingers. His naïve mind couldn't truly understand what had happened or why his cheeks were glowing red. Though, Ryoma wanted to conclude that Fuji did mean good even if his actions seemed odd. Attempting to get back to his feet, he tripped and fell to his knees before able to stand. Taking his white shirt off and setting it to the side, Ryoma he placed his hands over the mark on his chest. His breathing became heavy and his heart was rapidly beating. Even though he had always knew what was happening to him and the potential of his life being cut short, it never really seemed completely real. Now, he truly could see what his father was doing to him more than ever.

"I don't want to die…" Ryoma murmured before quickly changing. Without any hesitation, he took his racket in hand and ran out of the room.

* * *

_The hero I once had has become the villain of my story and I'm just the lonely victim. Even with little hope left, I feel as if someone will come and be the new hero. Why do I feel the need to be strong when I never felt like I had anything left to live for? Now more than ever, I want to stand on these feet of mine and rise higher. I can't though. I'm too scared to do this on my own. Then there is you who comes to free me, but you've only caused me to become even more confused. This world and this life I was given... how long will we both stay connected? With this surrounding help you seem to want to give me… will that keep me living? I can only hope…_

**NOTE:**** "The chapter is short!" I know, I know. You don't need to tell me. Anyways, this is chapter 6, and I hope you were able to enjoy it despite being on the short side. I don't know why, but I just didn't have this need to write anymore for this chapter.  
Now, I'm going to take a minute to shamelessly advertise my original fiction. I just recently posted a chapter for an original story I'm writing over on FictionPress. The link is in my profile if you'd like to see it.  
Alright, nothing else from me. Thank you for reading this chapter. I'll be back soon with the next part~**


	7. Chapter 7

Stepping onto the courts, Ryoma adjusted his cap and continued forward. Noting where the rest of his older teammates were, he lightly jogged over towards them; listening to the orders he heard Tezuka yelling. When Tezuka's eyes met with Ryoma's, the young boy shifted himself behind Inui who stood to the side of him.

"We'll start with a few matches," Tezuka cleared his throat as he pointed over to the empty courts. "The first match will be Inui versus Echizen."

Inui pushed up his glasses as he peered behind him. "Valuable data will come from this."

Ignoring the statement the older boy had made, Ryoma clenched his racket tightly and took his spot in the right corner of the court. With precise precision, Inui tossed the tennis ball up into the air and hit it hard with his racket. It quickly flew right by Ryoma's face; causing him to fall back in fright. Not willing to give up, the young boy got back to his feet only to have the ball nearly come in contact with him again and again. Just as Inui had calculated in his mind, Ryoma was still too scared of the game they were playing to react correctly. No matter how many times the ball came to his side of the court, Ryoma could do nothing but watch it come towards him.

Beyond the sidelines where the others watched, Eiji quivered in anger as he watched Inui continue to tease Ryoma with each tennis ball that came his way. Fuji attempted to calm him down with his warm hand on his shoulder, but Eiji lashed away and headed into the court.

"This isn't fair!" Eiji pouted as he swung his arm over towards Ryoma. "How can you continue to aim right for Ochibi when you can see the fear in his eyes? Are you really that cold, Inui?"

Pushing up the thick frames that rested over his eyes, the tall boy snickered. "I'm just collecting data. It can't be helped if certain things must occur in order for this sort of research to take place."

"You idiot!" turning around, Eiji took hold of Ryoma's wrist and pulled him away from the court. Lightly pushing Ryoma into Fuji, he pried the racket out of Ryoma's fingers and marched back onto the court. Throwing a tennis ball up in the air, the racket made contact with it as it swirled towards Inui; almost hitting his glasses off. "Ochibi isn't your test subject! You have to think about his feelings too!"

Ryoma placed his hands over his chest and felt the rapid beating of his heart. A small smile crept onto his face from the warmth and pureness that came from the words Eiji uttered. Gently, two hands rested on either side of his shoulders; calming his body even more.

* * *

_If real heroes do exist, then I must be seeing them before me now. They who continued to reach out even when I tried so hard to push away. They who were there for me even when I felt as if this world was to end. Even in this bitter world, I slowly begin to understand, there are people who will look out for me. This battle which should be mine alone… they too share the wounds. No matter what I do or say, they continue to stay beside me and encourage me to fight on. I, the pathetic victim, have opened my eyes to truly see that which is around me. With this warmth, I feel my heart opening… to my new found heroes… those who will save me from my cruel fate._

* * *

"Kikumaru… senpai…" Ryoma murmured. Stumbling forward, he went once again to the court. With his body working in ways he didn't ask it to, his hand clutched the racket it Eiji's hand and pulled it away. "This is my battle to fight… so I'll fight it myself…"

"Ochibi, you don't have to continue to play other people's games," Eiji shook his head; trying to convince the younger boy to return to Fuji.

"Return to the sidelines, Kikumaru. This is Echizen's match, not yours," Tezuka made his way closer to the court and jerked his head to the side.

"Alright…" moping his way towards the other boys, he let out an unsatisfied sigh.

With a shaking left arm, Ryoma tossed the small ball into the air and swung his tennis racket forward. As it was returned to him, he darted to the side and shot it back. Continuing the rally, Ryoma had found himself lost in the game he played. This sport that he had come to fear began to consume him to the point of tears. Though, through the tears that streamed down his cheeks, he allowed every careful motion to be persistent with his attacks at Inui. When his vision became too blurry to see anymore, the young boy fell to his knees in a victorious defeat. The match might have been lost, but he had fought all the way through; something he had thought to lost the will to do.

"Echizen!" Momoshiro and Eiji ran to either side of him. Pulling up his shirt to reveal his stomach, Eiji wiped Ryoma's tears while Momoshiro said a few comforting words. With the help from the two older boys, he returned to his feet. Not bothering with Inui, he turned his attention to Fuji. Biting his lower lip, the young boy let his head hang low; he had let his weaknesses show. Through all the abuse and pain he had been enduring, he locked everything within him; afraid to show what was happening. For him, Ryoma wished to act as if nothing was truly wrong. In the end, everything caught up to him, and he found himself in even more pain. Allowing himself to go this long without help and now causing those around him to worry tore at his heart. Even beyond how naïve he is, Ryoma was able to finally see beyond all that was in front of him. He could see now how he really did need to seek help.

Wobbling forward, Ryoma tripped into the arms of Fuji where his sobbing became stronger. As he clung to the older boy's shirt, the warmth of two arms wrapped gently around him.

"Please…" Ryoma's voice was muffled as he dug his face into Fuji's chest. "Help me…"

* * *

_I'll stand before you as I am; with my weaknesses showing and tears to shed. To hide this shame, I cannot bear, for this pain alone is too much to share. There is no where else for me to turn except to you, so I pray that you'll save me from this fate I'm doomed to…_

**NOTE:**** I apologize. I apologize for my long hiatus that I didn't wish to take. I apologize for taking so long to update. I apologize for apologizing so much. I will do my best to continue to update more regularly, but I've just been so busy. As always, to keep up to date with what's going on, just check my profile from time to time. I update that when I can to explain where I've gone and when I'll update.**

**Anyways, this was chapter 7. I know it was short, but this is all I can give you at the moment. Hopefully I can have the next chapter up soon. Thank you for reading, and I do hope you've enjoyed this fic thus far.**


	8. Chapter 8

After a practice that tortured Ryoma's mental state, the group of tennis players gather into the clubhouse; changing out of their uniforms. Clearing out of the room, Ryoma carefully watched each of them leaving. In the corner, he noted that Fuji stood there and played around with a button on his shirt. When he noticed the eyes on him, he turned and smiled down at the younger boy.

"Fuji-senpai." Ryoma's voice was slightly shaken and his body swayed with his words. "Do you plan on keeping that promise?"

In response, Fuji walked towards Ryoma and pulled out a cell phone that rested in the outer pocket of Ryoma's bag. He quickly typed in a number and shut it closed; returning it to Ryoma's hands.

"Hmm?"

"Prepare one bag. I'll come for you tonight," he quickly turned his vision away; avoiding any contact with the younger boy. "It may be a bit sudden and not very well planned out, but this is all I can come up with. Echizen, this is all I can really do unless we invol―"

Ryoma slung his bag over his shoulder and fixed his hat. "I'll call you when you should come over."

Fuji watched as Ryoma left without saying another word. He wobbled with each step he took, and it was easy to spot that he was still shaken from all that had happened. Unwilling to sit around anymore, Fuji took his bag and quickly followed behind.

* * *

Reaching his house, Ryoma allowed the door to creak open. Cautiously, he went inside and scanned every inch as he moved in further. With no sign of his father, he climbed up the stairs to his room. Flinging open the door, he dropped his bag to the floor and let out a gasp. There on his bed rested Nanjiro with knife in hand.

"Welcome home, Ryoma," he maneuvered his way closer to his son.

Ryoma, in a rush of panic, took too many steps back and came in contact with the staircase. With his balance lost, his body tumbled down all the stairs and he hit the ground with a loud thud. Seeing his father coming down the stairs, he pulled the cell phone from his pocket.

"Help, help, help, help!" he screamed into the phone before it was knocked away.

Nanjiro placed his foot on top of the device and crushed it. "Now that wasn't a very good move, Ryoma."

* * *

_Beat me, dear father, for the wrong I never committed. Treat me like the dirt you walk on… like the trash you've made me out to be. You've already killed the hero you once were, so why not go on and kill me? Dear father, I don't hate you… I only hate this man you've become. This life that you helped to create… the future that you helped to carve… it is now all being taken away from me by your hands. If this is what it all comes down to, so be it… but I will not go without a fight!_

* * *

Getting to his feet, Ryoma scurried about; trying to find a way out of the house. If he tried to run for the front door, he knew his father would catch him, but if he went for the back, he didn't believe his shaking hands would be able to unlock the door. Unsure of what to really do, he headed for his right only to be stopped by a bookshelf that he knocked into; books falling and hitting his already bruised body. Changing his route, Ryoma ran for the other side and got caught in the corner. There was no chance of him running away now that Nanjiro was already so close.

"Ryoma, you really shouldn't run from your old man," Nanjiro smirked as he rose the blade up into the air. "Think of this as a punishment for all you've done."

"Please," tears swelled in the young boy's eyes. "Don't kill me!"

He knew that this was it; there was nowhere for him to turn and run to. At that moment, the only thing he could do was pull his arms up in defense. Once that knife was to swipe down, Ryoma's life would be concluded.

* * *

_This was how it was supposed to end all along. My hero would be my killer, and no one would be here to save me. Though… this pounding in my heart… it tells me something different. I want to hold on for a bit longer… because there are still things I want to know. There is only one person… just one person…_

* * *

"ECHIZEN!"

The door crashed open and without a moment of thought, three guns fired off; their silver bullets hitting Nanjiro's back. With his empty hand, he gripped his chest and began to fall forward. Stuck in the corner, Ryoma had no way of moving from being covered by his father's body. Using the last bit of energy his dying body had, Nanjiro took his knife and lodged it into Ryoma's chest. At that very second, a painful scream filled the room as Ryoma found everything fading into the darkness.

* * *

_I didn't care at first… if I was killed or not. I didn't overly think about the abuse besides my body being beaten to nothing. The lips that touched these wounds… the hands that touched me… the warmth I so unwillingly ignored. Why now? Why do I notice all of this when everything is slipping away? I want to make more memories with them… and with him. I want to see that odd smile one more time. Now more than ever do I wish to live. Why does it feel like everything is pulling out of my grip so quickly? This life… please don't let it be taken from me…_

* * *

**NOTE:**** I am so sorry it too so long for this chapter to come out. I became overly busy with school, and I haven't been able to get anything done. Anyway, this was chapter 8. The next chapter will be the last chapter of this fic. Thank you for reading, and I cannot say enough how sorry I am. I promise to have the final chapter out in a week or so. Also, yes, I know the chapter is short and probably isn't worthy for my comeback to this fic. I apologize. Still, I thank you for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Echizen…" Fuji's words were no more than a whisper. His body had an unusual shaking to it as he sat there beside a small hospital bed. With hands grasped together, he let out a sigh and adjusted himself to look at the floor. "I was too late."

Pulling himself up from the chair, Fuji wandered over to the window and placed his hand against the cool glass. Every beep that came from the machines in the room hit a nerve that he began to think would drive him insane. If this was some sort of fairy tale, he knew he'd be able to touch his lips upon Ryoma's and magically wake him up, but this was reality. His being there was not going to help anymore than him not. The only person who could wake Ryoma's unconscious body was Ryoma. His wanting to be alive and to continue to live day to day was the only thing that could truly save him.

* * *

_ I really have become pathetic… hiding from everyone in this darkness. I wonder… can I run away from myself? My hero, my father, he tore everything from me and seemed to ruin every memory I've come to make. If he was my father, why did he do such a thing to me? It wasn't my fault that you've become such a drunken wreck or that Mom seems to love you less. Yet, you still put the blame on me… punishing me for the actions you've done. The lonely hero falls victim to his own hate… and turns again those he loves the most. It's bitter. Everything is fading… farther… and farther…_

* * *

Fuji focused on the darkening clouds in the sky and frowned. The gloomy weather seemed almost planned out with such a terrible scenario. Though, Fuji couldn't help but wonder if this would have been the perfect day to go out and play tennis. Shaking all thoughts from his mind, he returned to Ryoma's side. He contemplated about calling the others about the situation, but he was sure it wouldn't make the younger boy happy.

"It seems, Echizen, that I have broken my promise," Fuji's pale hand brushed across Ryoma's soft hair. Bending over his body, he allowed his lips to gently caress the young boy's cheek. Even if it wouldn't wake him, Fuji wanted to touch Ryoma. He wanted to do anything within his powers to get a message to him.

* * *

_All precious memories have been ripped away and stained with my own hate. If I'm able to, I would like to make new memories… better memories. I want to spend more time with those who wanted to save me and protect me. Still… I'm finding it hard to pull away from this fading life. I feel so heavy, and I can't seem to even move my body. My chest… hurts. What am I crying for? I knew that I wouldn't make it out alive…_

* * *

In the room, a young woman, Rinko, walked in and noted Fuji before turning to her son. Biting her lower lip, she looked off to the side; attempting to hide her swelling tears.

"I'll give you time alone," Fuji swiftly passed by the woman, but felt a hand wrap around his arm.

"Ryoma would want you here too," Rinko fixed her eyes onto the older boy. "If anything, he wouldn't want me to be here. After all, I so blindly let all of this happen to him."

A smile formed on Fuji's face. "You're not responsible for his father's actions."

"But as his mother I―"

"You should stay by his side and pick him up when he falls, right? Echizen might be naïve, but he knew what was happening to him. If he wanted help… if he wanted to get away from that abuse sooner… he would have said something."

Rinko scrunched her face; giving the boy a sour look. "You must be the one Ryoma calls Fuji-senpai then."

"I am."

"Ryoma tried to pretend as if none of it was happening. He always said he just fell down the stairs or Karupin was playing a bit rough. In my heart, I knew what was happening, but I didn't do anything. I just went day by day hoping Ryoma would be okay when I got home. I should have done something sooner…"

"We all knew," Fuji broke away from the woman's clutch. "I'm no better since I promised not to tell anyone. It was Echizen's wish… and I wouldn't break it even for his own safety. I, too, helped to place him in this situation."

Allowing a small smile to form, Rinko grabbed Fuji's hand and pulled him back to Ryoma's side. "Then stay with me. We'll wait together for Ryoma to wake up."

* * *

_I don't want to die. It hurts too much… it burns and stings. What's happening to me? I want to be with him. I want that promise to be kept… to be saved from what was happening. I don't want to just slip from life like this. Is he thinking about me? I can't remember a thing. My head… is all foggy. I'm dying. I must be dying. I don't want it to be this way._

_ Mada mada dane…_

_ Is my voice reaching anyone?_

_ Mada mada dane…_

_ I don't understand._

_ Mada mada dane…_

_ I want to continue._

_ Mada mada dane…_

_ I want to be with him._

_ Mada mada dane…_

_ I want to love him._

_ Mada mada dane…_

_ I don't want this to be the end._

_ Mada mada dane…_

_ Please… please love me back!_

* * *

Ryoma's fingers twitched a bit as his body rested on the white bed. Slowly, his eyes fluttered open and focused up on the ceiling. His vision was blurry as he felt tears falling down his cheeks. Beside the bed, two chairs sat close together with Rinko and Fuji in them.

"Where…?" Ryoma could barely get words to form as chaos clouded his mind. "How…?" He just barely turned his head to see the two of them peacefully sleeping. "Mom… Fuji-senpai…"

Rinko allowed for her head to rise up and off Fuji's shoulder. When she noticed Ryoma conscious, she quickly stood up and wrapped her arms around her son. Though, she pulled away when he mumbled in pain.

"What… happened?" he mumbled as he laid there on the bed.

"Hold on," his mother turned to Fuji and shook him. "Ryoma… Ryoma is awake."

"Senpai…"

"I'll go get the doctor," Rinko left Fuji alone with Ryoma to explain what had happened.

Fuji let out a sigh and stared down at the ground; not able to look at Ryoma. "The doctor said that you were lucky. The knife missed hitting you in the heart, but recovery will still be slow. You won't be able to play tennis until your wounds are completely healed, though I'm unsure if you'd even want to come back on the tennis court after all of this."

"My father?" everything Ryoma had to say seemed to be short due to just waking up.

"He was shot three times and didn't survive."

"Senpai…"

"I wasn't able to save you."

"I'm alive."

Fuji quickly turned to face the boy with tears building up in his eyes. "But you could have died! I should have done something from the beginning. I should have gotten you out sooner. Echizen… I―"

"Mada mada dane…" Ryoma attempted to let his usual cocky smile show. "My chest… felt like it would explode… and my body was… heavy… but then… then…"

"You shouldn't talk so much. It's best if you rest some more."

"Will you be here… when I wake up?"

"Sure."

* * *

Days went by, but Ryoma still hadn't returned to school. His body was still trying to recover as was his mental self. He requested that all visitors be turned away because he just wasn't ready to face his teammates. Then again, there were a lot of things he couldn't face.

Finally, after two weeks came and went, he stumbled around his room and fumbled to place on his tennis outfit. Shivering, he grabbed for his bag and left a short note on his bed. Taking small steps, he noticed his mother not looking, and walked out of the house without a word. Still unsure of the plans he made, he continued down the road and towards the school. The school day had already ended and afternoon practice was in session. Without being seen, he sneaked around to the clubhouse and placed his bag inside; only taking his tennis racket and a tennis ball he saw with him.

Creeping up towards the fence, he went unnoticed by the others. With his right hand clenched tightly around the racket, he tossed the tennis ball up into the air and made contact with it. Hitting the ground, it spun up and hit Fuji in the back of the head.

"Echizen." "Echizen…" "Echizen!"

A small commotion began at the sight of the younger boy. Everyone quickly gathered around him besides Fuji who took the tennis ball in his hand.

Ignoring the questions being asked and anything that was said, Ryoma rose up his arm and pointed his racket at the older boy. "Fuji-senpai," he turned away in a flustered manner. "Thanks…"

Fuji took a couple steps and paused before moving just inches in front of Ryoma. He bent down and adjusted the hat that rested on the shorter boy's head. Taking his hand, he caressed Ryoma's cheek; causing the boy to blush. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Mada mada dane," Ryoma placed his hand over Fuji's and lightly rubbed up against it.

Without much thought about who was watching or where he was, Fuji leaned in a bit more and allowed his lips to meet with Ryoma's. Though, when they broke away, Eiji hugged the boy from behind; questioning where his kiss was. A cheerful aura filled the area just by knowing their young Ryoma was slowly going back to his normal self. To have him able to hold a tennis racket without fear was something they all saw as a miracle. None of them believed he would come back onto that court with such confidence after all the trauma he had gone through. In the end, none of them cared how the conclusion came to be. All that truly mattered was having Ryoma back with them.

* * *

_Are you watching me now, my fallen hero? Are you ashamed of what you have done to me, my father? After all the abuse and nearly being killed by the hands that showed me how to live, I refuse to give in. You who should have loved me is now far from my heart. I will not be pained by these memories that are burnt into my mind. Instead, I will learn to grow. Even if I have to take someone's hand and ask for help, I am no longer afraid. To show my fears and shames is a much better option than being tortured. Still… in the end… you were my hero and I loved you. Though, my heart now belongs to someone else… someone who I know will not abuse me. These people I stand with… I trust them with my life…_

_ I will not allow my life to fade and disappear…_

* * *

_Ryoma's eyes had once again flickered open to see Fuji still sitting close by. His head rested up against the window; staring down at the small world._

_ "Senpai… I love you…" Ryoma's words were no more than a whisper._

_ Fuji turned to see the younger boy. "Oh, you're awake."_

_ "Thank you, for staying…"_

_ "I do what I can for those I care about and love," Fuji let his eyes flash open as he noticed what slipped from his mouth._

_ Blushing, Ryoma nodded his head. "Our feelings are the same…"_

_ "It seems that way," Fuji brushed his lips up against Ryoma's forehead._

* * *

_ If I had not reached out for you back then… would you have still come to save me?_

_ It's nothing I wish to think about…_

_**END.**_

* * *

**NOTE:**** *insert tears here* I'm sorry! It's finished though. Alright? Don't hate on me for taking forever, please. I'm not used to juggling chapter fic writing and school at the same time. I apologize.  
Anyway, I'm feeling bitter about this ending. I can't say I'm satisfied with it, but it's what I've written, and I'm sticking to it. You all knew I wasn't going to kill Ryoma, right? I mean, I know I'm a Ryoma sadist, but I'm not that evil. Actually, I've just killed him enough times. Heh. Ryo-sadists unite? *cough* I've been gone from my fics too long that I think writing this end note has made me gone crazy. Oh, and Rinko almost became "R…ko" because I couldn't remember her name besides that.  
Thank you for reading this fic until the end… even though it took so long to finish. I apologize. Thank you, again.**


End file.
